


Was it all a dream?

by streamoflillies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dream Sharing, F/M, there will he a happily ever after, will add more tags as I write the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamoflillies/pseuds/streamoflillies
Summary: Rey and Ben share each others dreams.I read the fic that this is inspired by, and then couldn't get this out of my head. I honestly don't do much worldbuilding, so reading imaginary_golux's fic first might make this make more sense. But basically soulmates share each others dreams.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Was it all a dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856001) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> I have only written this chapter, and I normally don't post things I haven't finished, but I have to get ready for work..... So here *throws chapter out into the world and runs away*

As long as she could remember Rey shared her dreams with Ben. In some of her earliest dreams that she could remember him helping her learn to walk, the ground of the forest they shared far more stable than the shifting sands of Jakku. He taught her to climb trees when they were in the forest, and she taught him how to run through the sand dunes when they were in the desert.

When her parents left her with Plutt, he held her in the dream, letting her cry into his shoulder. He told her stories of his own life, his father’s adventures. His uncle’s jedi school that his mother wanted him to join. He distracted her from the tears that she only let fall in the dreams. They never shared a dream in the sands again, always in the forest. Rey didn’t have a safe place in her own life anymore.

Over the next few years, they continued to share dreams, letting that world be an escape. Rey never felt hungry here, though it was a constant in the real world. Ben didn’t have to live up to anyone's expectations. He wasn’t the General's son, or the last Jedi’s nephew, he was just Ben. They would chase each other through the forest, Rey climbing to branches that Ben was too heavy for, Ben always letting her catch him, even though his longer legs made him faster than her. Ben telling her stories about the world outside Plutt’s scavenger town.

* * *

When Rey was 13, Ben seemed more and more worried about something. He would push it away when he was with Rey, but she could tell that something was bothering him. When she finally convinced him to confide in her, he told her the dark had been tempting him. He could feel it’s power calling him, and that his uncle had been seeming more and more unstable. Luke kept looking at Ben like he was scared of him.

Then a few days later, Ben disappeared in the middle of a conversation. Rey knew that something must have woken him.

The next night when he appeared again, he looked very different. The Ben that she knew had changed, even with the worries about his uncle he had always been happy to see her. Today he sat on the ground where he appeared, and wouldn’t look at her when she called his name.

She sat in front of him, reaching out and reaching for his hand. “What happened Ben?”

He finally looked up at her, but pulled his hand away. “I- I was right. My uncle was scared of me.” He paused. “And he was right to be.”

“Ben, no matter what you have done, you are not evil. You can resist the pull of the dark.”

“I destroyed it all. The school is no more.”

Rey startled. As much as she knew something bad must have happened, this was far more than she had expected.

Ben saw her surprise at what he had done, and interpreted it as horror. “I truly am a monster.”

Then he did what he had never had done before, and forced himself to wake. He couldn’t bear to see Rey look at him with fear.

For the next few weeks he slept at weird times. He knew that Rey had to be awake during the day to scavenge because nights were dangerous in the desert. So he would take a nap at noon, when he knew that she would be awake. He avoided her as he traveled away from the wreckage of the temple that he had left behind.

During this time Snoke was ever more present in his mind. Ben found himself following Snoke’s directions, ending up on his ship. When he was there Snoke (unknown to Ben) began dosing him with the same suppressants that are given to stormtroopers. Snoke could see the bond that his new apprentice shared with his dream-mate, and knew that it was the one thing that could pull Ben back to the light.. So, when Ben finally allowed himself to sleep at night again, Rey wasn’t there. He had lost her completely, and that was when he truly became Kylo Ren. Ben was dead.


End file.
